User talk:Maslab/Archive 1
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Autel 'Vadam Sure thing. Just let me see how you portray him to avoid any conflicts. Alright. Mine's set 15 years after the end of Halo 3, so I can't imagine too many mistakes, but feel free to check it out. Thanks a lot!--Maslab 03:00, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :That's fine with me. If you need him for anything else, I'll tell you now he was still training during the 8th Age of Reclamation (that's 2546-2549 in UNSC terms). Plus he's got a lot to do during 2556. Feel free to update the article once you're posting your fanon, and you can add your name to the authors thing as well. I'm kind of working on it in the Wiki. I've found I work better if I format it along the way, I find its easier for me to get my head around. Again, thanks.--Maslab 03:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I've read some of Flight of the Phoenix. Please update Autel 'Vadam with information regarding it. Oh and I've added your name to the list of writers. Thank you. Thanks. Let me know if I make Autel do something out of character.--Maslab 02:46, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm Sangheili generally don't use words with apostrophes, right? Other than that you're good. Oh and add info to Autel 'Vadam that tells of what he did in Flight of the Phoenix You're not allowed to kill him ;) I'm not sure. They do normally sound like humans in the books. I'll check on how to write it. And don't worry, I wasn't planning on killing him. He's too cool. :)--Maslab 05:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Lol true. Do you ever go on irc? Never heard of it.--Maslab 21:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) It's a chat channel. Go to irc.wikia.com and choose "halo-fanon" and you'll talk with the members. I sometimes go on. I see you're planning for "Heretic: Seeds of Doubt". In my fanon, I actually write about what Sesa 'Refumee does before he defected. I was actually thinking that we might combine our universes. Sort of build one together. --Maslab 03:15, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. You can read The Darkest Hour to see what I planned for Sesa 'Refumee. If you want, I can reveal to you what happens in the end to keep it consistent. Do you want to know the ending of my story? Kk ;), that's if Seeds of Doubt isn't going to be written until my story is finished and you want to combine universes. How far have you read for my story? I'll try to keep that in mind. Oh and keep reading my fanon, it's getting climatic. It's almost finished. But it's not at the best part yet. Oh and for Seeds of Doubt, we have a few conflicts. In my story, 'Refumee is a SpecOps Officer, and did not defect until the end (meaning just after Halo's destruction) Yes. I'll just tell you two things that haven't been revealed in my fanon yet but aren't really spoilers. One, Autel has two permanent purple battle scars on his right cheek. You can't see it unless his helmet is off. And two, when 'Refumee's supposed to meet him at Threshold, he stumbles into 343 Guilty Spark who tells him what the Halos are for. Oh yeah and I've finished chapter 8, check it out. Well he always protected Spark afterwards. Check out Halo: The Darkest Hour/Afterward, I'm still updating it. Hey Maslab. I'm at the library right now, so I can't go on xfire. wacha doing? His left, which is our right. Oh and I'm designing a poster for my fanon. You'll see several characters displayed with its fragments. I've inverted the colours of the sketches. Will it do until my poster's finished, darkened, and coloured? Halo: The Darkest Hour. If you check out Bata 'Noromee, Cerberus, and Fira 'Demal, you'll see other parts of the poster. Yep. All the books. How did you know? Technically, it was destroyed 9 days before Halo. But I was talking about the destruction of Halo itself. But I changed it b4 anyone else reads it. The Darkest Hour is done! Please read it and give me feedback! Sorry about the conflicts, but I wanted to make it flow. It would be too difficult for me to adjust it, since it's kinda rooted into the story. Would it be okay for you to change some things in yours? P.S. Assuming Sangheili ages are similar to humans', Autel would have been old enough to mate 2—3 times by 2567. Just throwing that out ;) Flight of the Phoenix You certainly have a way with words. Please remember to keep Autel's article updated as you write it. Hmm why do your Spartans have Marine ranks? I thought they were part of the UNSC Navy. And remember, they're Navy Non-commissioned officers. That means Petty Officers and so on. No Ensigns, Lieutenants, Commanders, Captains, or Admirals. I can post the eqipvalent ranks on your characters' talk pages. Remember that they achieve the rank of Petty Officer Third Class upon graduation, and cannot achieve officer ranks, since they're infantry soldiers. Special circumstances. They couldn't have an NCO leading a project. Plus the fact that Colonel Ackerson was ONI, and that it would be less obvious that he was a SPARTAN-II if he got a promotion. See if you can comb over your story again to make sure you got all the ranks matching the articles. By the way, a Petty Officer Second Class is equivalent to a Marine Sergeant. Did Wings get the special procedures like the Chief did in the Fall of Reach to accept an AI? Cuz if he didn't then Deep Ocean could only access his armour's components and not his thoughts like Cortana can. What's AAG? Nice cliffhanger. How far of the story have you written? P.S. Does Wings and Itzia have what we would call a "John-Kelly" relationship? Seeds of Doubt We still have a few conflicts. In my story, 'Refumee was a SpecOps officer, not a Commander. There was already a current Commander, and that was Rtas 'Vadumee. Also, I realize the conflicts of him meeting Spark are too different to fix. You don't have to change it, maybe we should just leave it at that. You could write another version of it (maybe a sub-version of Seeds of Doubt) if you want to. Fira Yes, I have something planned for Fira. Not a lot of people catch this, but he's related to the character whose name I use for this account. Oh btw you can use Fira for Flight of the Phoenix. He will be back at Sanghelios by 2559. Plains of Anduu is done on paper, but I'm considering discontinuing it. If you read Emergence, you'll know why. By the way, I'm still adding to The Darkest Hour. Check it out. If you're planning on putting Fira into Flight of the Phoenix, make sure you indicate his distrust of Spartans. But nothing too extreme that would cause a conflict between him and Autel. Sure. That would be fine. Btw he's an Ultra, which is about equal to a SpecOps Officer. Also, Autel would be white-skinned with dark armour, and Fira the opposite. Change the date the Spartans killed a lot of the Demal line to 2536, and make it Alpha Company's Spartans. That's the only time it would fit. Oh and when you talk about a family, there's no apostrophe. There's only an apostrophe when it's an individual. The Rift I don't know if I've mentioned it already, but Autel's a SpecOps Major in 2559. Oh and Fira will be injured so he can't join them at Earth. I was thinking more of Autel returning to the Keep to tell Cyla what happened, some crying and holding, so I'll change that if you don't mind. Oh and what are Katana doing again? Isto is taking the newborns to Earth, remember? Nvm we'll discuss it on xfire Redwall Consider it done. Do you mind if I use my other account? Re: Pharmacology Dear Maslab, Hi there. I don't have any specific suggestions for your compound page — I think it might take some thinking through to improve it, because the logic behind it is difficult to understand, at least me. As for future suggestions ... it may be easier to employ real-world drugs. It's easier for me because of my background in chemical biology and chemical screening, but as you can see from Myrmidon_Detachment#Augmentations, there is a vast number of real-life chemicals that can be very applicable to the work we work on in HFFW ... hopefully that can help to an extent. The advantage of employing real-world drugs in HFFW also is that they can't possibly be tagged as NCF :) Hope that helped... Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 16:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey - was thinking, and I have a long list of references to real-life drugs at Myrmidon_Detachment#References (~70 references) ... hopefully that can help get you started. :) Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 16:29, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for the inconveniance: I've changed Zar'tul's name to Zehr'tul. I've changed it in Halo: The Rift, so you don't have to worry about that, but is he in any other fan fiction? Hey, If you plan on writing another fiction with Taszar in it, don't forget to make him a spec ops and then a ship master at one point. Also, would it be okay if you added a few more characters (to the newer fictions, of course)?: *Venex 'Sraom *Rtanis 'Vadum *Nado 'Akam (not created yet) No problem (regarding Rtanis). I've made it so Rtanis is only a younger relative. Sup Just the Same Ah, the very same problem I have with Heretic: Darkest Before Dawn, aside from several spelling and grammar errors. New Delta Spartan III I was just wondering if you could add Delta Spartan III- Emilio-D848 for me becuase I wanted him as my character and his team was going to be team Knight. Thank You Emilio Reyes --Ereyes100 21:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ! OH TEH NOES Halo Warrior Deadliest Halo Warrior Questions about Sona and your fan fiction A note of advice on the NCF-tagging of Articles I write this note as a direct response the recent discussions on the talk pages of several NCF-tagged articles. Please, in the future, consider how your NCF tagging effects new users and their involvement in this site. I have been a member for over two years, going on three, and I've seen how initial reception effects new users. My first article was a MA5A assault rifle, a truly terrible article, with plenty of faults and unexplained points. However, the site members at the time, wisely refrained from immediately lashing out with NCF tags, and instead gave constructive criticism and gave me time to repair my article before tagging it with NCF. This positive experience caused me to stay with the site as long as I have. When you immediately tag with NCF after skimming an article (or even reading in full), it is a very negative experience for the user. Please remember this. New users are the life blood of this wiki. They must be welcomed, not shunned. I have no position of authority at this site, so this is advice only an I cannot force you to obey it, but please, try to remember that new users do not yet know much about the wiki, and need guidance, not endless criticism. Thank you, Its totally ok dude. I've been in the same position, its just I know that we can drive users off on occasion. And this doesn't mean that you should stop commenting on articles and giving constructive criticism, and that you should never put up an NCF tag (god forbid, there is a vast amount of articles posted that do deserve them). Its just we need to learn to give a little bit of leeway to new users. It is a hard lesson to learn; I don't think very many people on this site have learned it yet anyway. I for sure don't have it completely down-pat. Best regards, Official Fanfiction University of Halo Name:Ultra-Admiral Lord James 'Masta-118' Ruban Gender: Male Age: 28 Describe what you would want to be if you lived in the Halo universe: An awesome as hell, bad ass ship Captain Please list all the Halo games you have played and books you have read: Read and owned all the books, owned and finished (on Legendary) Halo 1 and 2, and played Halo 3. If you have played any multiplayer, do you camp or whore the rockets, sword, or any other power weapon: No, I just play with the flow. ;) But if I come across a Powerweapon, I'll haz it. =D What is your favorite vehicle: Guass Warthog LRV Have you played any other Bungie games besides Halo? If so, please list them: No Have you read any other books by Halo authors? If so, please list them: No Who is your favourite character(s)? Why?: *Captain Jacob Keyes- For pure ownage in the books. *Commander Miranda Keyes- For Badassness in Halo 2, and good quotes and pure ownage in Halo 3, along with an awesome death. *Staff Sergeant A. J. Johnson- For much Bad Assed action thought out the Trilogy, and kinda into ODST. Who is your least favourite character(s)? Why?: *Flood- I hate them to hell for ruining the beauty of Halo 1, and getting bigger and badder throughout the series. *343 Guilty Spark- For being there and killing Johnson. But it was cool during Halos 1 and 2. What is your preferred weapon: BR55, Magnum (dual welding them in a cramped environment seriously owns), Shotgun, Rocket Launcher, and, finally, teh Energy sword, n00bs! Thanks, Maslab, sorry about the outburst. I am under a lot of stress lately, and it was wrong of me to do that to you. I apologise. That aside, I meant 2.4 billion KM.--Freelancer Texas 00:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Question Acceptance I Accept Thanks for the invite! I really appreciate your offer. And as the title implies, I accept. With the art, I don't draw that much. It's artwork from my friend and member here http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:~EliteSpartan-6~- (~EliteSpartan-6~). We work together on a couple of off-topic Epics on another forum. Heh Yeah. I mean like, I'd like to know how to make my own so I can customize it. Plus I've got tons of Usercreated images saved to my Hard Drive that I'd like to use.3nvy 23:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thnx But how do I change the image? 3nvy 00:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC) hey maslab could you talk a look at one of my articles please SPARTAN VIII program please and thank you.--The cheif 16:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I noticed... That you saw one of my artworks Isia :) it has my ~ES6~ logo on the page. I have more works if you'd like to see them. --~EliteSpartan-6~ 08:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) RE:For the lols He is lucky, lol. And I will do my best to make Shrugging Off the Chains a work of awesomeness :P BTW, are both of you using the Halo Fanon IRC channel or some other chat thing for chatting? It'd be best if we all had the same way of communication after all. Makes things go a lot faster. I should probly tell you though that my time zone is quite distant from the US (I assume that's where you're both from?). I think it's UTC +2 or something (as opposed to UTC -8 which is pacific time), so I'll be going to bed a lot earlier than you :P Hopefully it won't destroy the progress though. In any case, I look forward to writing with you guys. Vadam-Koidam scandal 4ever! Thanks for the assist Just a message I mightn't be on much in the next couple of months. Just letting you know.--~One Step Closer~ 09:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Interesting :) I'd love to join, but I might be better off doing artwork. My writing is good, but my grammar sometimes slips me. And as for the comment on your profile I apologize. Here's some of my works in these links below: Allaserriaconcept1 Allaserriaconcept2 http://www.majhost.com/gallery/ZA9/MyArtwork/ashvardasee.png IsiaGIMPversion IsiaPencildrawn http://www.majhost.com/gallery/ZA9/MyArtwork/shrall_trikax.jpg ZiglakConcept1 ZiglakConcept2 ZiglakConcept3Final Now grant you the Ziglak concept I did for my friend ~One Step Closer~ took me almost 4 weeks to think up, develop, trace and draw and finally put all that together. The shading and the colors took me two and a half days to complete :) --~EliteSpartan-6~ 19:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I'm currently working on a re-draw of Allaserria. Much better then the other concept, it should take me about the rest of the week to complete depends on my times cuz I sleep mostly from part of the day and I stayup all night. But just lemme know what request you need and I'll be sure to get right to it :) I've had some practice drawing human and some spartan arts but not much. I've mainly had Creature and Alien talents :P --~EliteSpartan-6~ 19:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) WOOT :D Quite welcome. --~EliteSpartan-6~ 20:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) What References do you mean? Work reference? Or Self reference? --~EliteSpartan-6~ 20:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Also... I hate to cut this conversation short-my apologies but I must get some sleep now. Its 1:58 pm over were I'm at so I must say goodbye until much later. --~EliteSpartan-6~ 21:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Ah I see. Alright as for poses I can draw pretty much almost every pose that liable to have the character running, swimming or sleeping. Heights:Not able to do anything like Album portraits or anything large scale as to fit on a frame. I mainly draw on size 9 x 12 sketch paper with 50 pages. Features of what my art will look like, depends on how much time it takes. Its like a 50%-50% percent chance of having quality 2D and 3D drawings. If I need to enhance my arts quality the programs I use are GIMP version 2.6 or 5 I believe it was- and Photoscape mainly. Reference pictures I don't do. I just upload into a gallery. The art I showed before is half my references only to the Halo Category. Materials I use consist of: Pencil, Pens Gel or sharpie, charcoal, pastel and other dry media. The charcoal I use consists of three types; Hard to were it will give like a lead pencil feel but add light or hard shadow or shading. Medium to were it will but somewhat hard and soft but with an equal tone to it. And lastly Easy. Soft Charcoal were its easy to give a smoggy and shady edge to my art like you saw in Ziglak's art Picture.http://www.majhost.com/gallery/ZA9/MyArtwork/ziglakconceptfini.png As for things to color I use plain colored pencils from Crayola :P lol As for my artwork. I'm the type of a slow progress but pretty good quality type of person. Like say there will be times that if I'm stuck on an artwork entry for maybe 4 weeks I need to start the art over. But pretty much on good times I'll have some art done within half a week or maybe in two weeks depending if production comes good. Which pretty much does usually. But if I'm not early on getting to work on an art entry it'll be because I'm on vacation, or in family events or something like that. So as for my recent development in Allaserria's re-draw I'm 50% done with it. Just more tracing comes after that, then details and shading. After I make sure alls good I color and then I scan, but if scanning can't come early its because my parents are little protective of their scanner. <:D Its a Kodak system but I forgot what grade was cuz we got rid of the box but its a new printer and a good grade. :) Okay I have it tabbed so I can check on it later today. In the mean time I'll be doing my hobbies. --~EliteSpartan-6~ 15:36, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Comments I was joking, but okay.--Lekgolo 19:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) sorry but im new and i dont know how to get it all set up like yours can you please help me? and next time i wont use all caps Can u just get it set up like yours with 5 topics like on wikipedia for a person you have early life,career,death,personal life set mine up like that but leave the topics untitled so i can put the topics myself can u do thatSpartan-253 18:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Spartan-253 Story I'm currently working on my AAO storyline. I'll post you some in a bit. ~One Step Closer~ 06:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Just another message I've been meaning do that for a while. Could you tell me how you got your user infobox though? ~One Step Closer~ 06:44, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Grammar and ect. Firstly, the grammar and spelling a bad 'cause I copied them straight from Microsoft Word. Secondly, the "sir" issue can be fixed. And thirdly, it's only a small segment to get a bit of a feel for the story, it will be explained in-depth in the full story. ~One Step Closer~ 05:40, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Re-draw I've heard talk of an Isia re-draw. Any truth in that? Question What I mean I'm saying is that Ajax uses obviously copied things from Gundam. The pics are what bother you right? So why not bother him? I'll answer it, with a guess. Ignorant Guess is that he's known. Good guess is that you guys actually gave him a chance to further explain his article, though HyperZ uses the pics, and makes them similar and states the same, he doesn't get a chance to explain. So either way you guys won't givem a chance. PS, not being a jack, just stating thoughts that may cause feelings to be overly emotional.--Lekgolo 05:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC) OK, I understand, but as soon as his pic is posted, it is automatically posted as NCF or something. But, Ajax's pages get a chance. I will calm down, and explain more in a polite way when protecting him. I will protect any one else, I never accused you, or anyone else of your business, Maslab.(I hope that's not too personal.)--Lekgolo 23:26, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Sure, you can use him. Please note, though, that, soon, his name will go back to being Argorn. Maslab I need to discuss something with you on Xbox live.--The cheif 00:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I did I did maslab you never answered.--The cheif 01:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC) fine you win just come back online so i can talk to you.--The cheif 01:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) well we will we will be playing games while discussing fanon.--The cheif 01:13, December 8, 2009 (UTC) maslab i need to discuss some fanon with you and can't talk here because it is hard for me.--The cheif 01:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey maslab I have some Armour your Spartans might like better than Mjolnir Armour.--The cheif 23:37, December 9, 2009 (UTC) realy I think it is because i don't know...maybe because ONI the guys in charge of the program choose it.--The cheif 23:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) come on try it or better yet send wings im sure one of my Spartans can coax him into it.--The cheif 00:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) im not I'm not forcing him to do it I'm just saying if he likes it than i think the others will to.--The cheif 00:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) well My Spartan VIII loved to here tales of the legendary Spartan IIIs and there amazing sacrifice to the UNSC and humanity and since we found some in cryogenic storage i thought it would be cool if one of them got to see a real life Spartan III.--The cheif 00:15, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ok it's part of the issue!--The cheif 00:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) i mean i have to physically show you the Armour and the test results and need someone to do the more dangerous tests on my like shooting missiles at me and i am a huge fan of AAO.--The cheif 00:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) for the for the love of Pete I've already written the page CF mk 1 but i need to show you the test after 32 "Suicides" as halo 3 puts it no fractures,no sprains,and no broken bones not even after crashing like 5 banshees in the side of a forerunner valley.--The cheif 00:35, December 10, 2009 (UTC)